


Desperate Measures

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU</p>
<p>Prompt: Have you considering doing gif smut fics? It's basically normal fic with a lot of gifs added. I WOULD LOVE THAT FROM YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Three o'clock on a Wednesday morning and Felicity was wide awake. Stress from work, pressure from her mother to get a boyfriend, and general life struggles kept her up that night. That usually put her in a terrible mood, but tonight, she was simply horny. Eight months had passed since her last drunken hook up and she was getting antsy for action. But the bars had closed an hour ago and she wasn't about to even try Tinder because the last guy turned out to be a bit stalker-ish.

Scrolling through her list of contacts, Felicity hoped to find someone from her past willing to give her a pick-me-up fuck that night, but everyone was either in a relationship or otherwise unavailable. That was until she scrolled past a name that brought back some very sexy memories. Oliver Queen had been the bad boy her mother warned her about. A heartbreaker with a massive bank account and the face of a Greek god, the man could go all night and then some. He'd been her best lay in years, but unfortunately for her, it didn't last long. He was on a business trip from Starling City and she was just visiting from Boston when they hooked up in Las Vegas. Those had been the best three days of her life.

Felicity awoke every now and then dreaming about their time together, about those three sex-filled nights that left her wobbling back to MIT as if her legs were made of jelly. God, what she wouldn't give for him to be in Boston right now. She could have used some of his stamina to fuck the stress right out of her. Last she checked, he was still in Starling, all the way on the other side of the country, working for his father's company.

They kept in touch, texting every now and then, and on some of her loneliest nights, she'd sext with him, sending inappropriate photos of herself and asking for some back. Oliver always delivered. One time, he'd sent her a photo of himself straight out of the shower, cock at full attention. Another time, he was lying in bed, his boxers hanging off his chiseled hips and his hand wrapped around the base of his dick. The last time, he'd sent her a video of himself masturbating. Felicity had gotten herself off quite a few times from them. One night she even put the video on repeat just to listen to him moan until she came.

But there were only so many times she could watch that video before it became ineffective. She needed new material to fuel her fantasies, and with the four hour time difference, Felicity knew she stood a good chance at getting some. It was eleven o'clock at night in Starling, and Oliver usually stayed up late. Her thumb clicked on his name and she shot him a quick text.

_Felicity_ : Long time no see  
 **Oliver** : Alone and horny again?  
 _Felicity_ : You know me too well  
 **Oliver** : I was wondering when you'd cum calling  
 _Felicity_ : I see what you did there ;)  
 **Oliver** : Have you been a bad girl?  
 _Felicity_ : So very bad  
 **Oliver** : How bad?

Felicity quickly stripped off her clothes. She kneeled on her bed, panning the camera down her body so it caught her black lace covered breasts and just a hint of her sex between her legs. The fear of her photos being leaked online kept her from showing her face, which was Oliver's fear as well since every single one of his photos and videos were shot from the neck down.

The provocative shot did the trick, thought, because she received a message almost instantaneously.

**Oliver** : So naughty  
 _Felicity_ : I've shown you how bad I've been. It's your turn to show me how bad you've been

It took less than thirty seconds for Oliver to send her a photo. He was sprawled out on his couch, his hand in his boxers giving Felicity just a taste of what he was doing. Her breath caught in her throat. Oh, yes, this photo would definitely fuel her fantasies for the next month or so. But she wanted more. Her body craved the sound of his voice as he jerked off.

_Felicity_ : So very, very bad… I want to hear how bad you've been  
 **Oliver** : Only if I get to hear how bad you've been in return  
 _Felicity_ : Fair enough

It escalated from there. Oliver's reply was a short video of him jacking off, just a taste of what was to come. Sweat began to bead across Felicity's brow as she listening to the audio of him panting. This was not only making her horny, but it was making her hot too.

She decided to go for broke. Taking off her bra and flinging it across the room in the pile with the rest of her clothes, Felicity reached into her nightstand and grabbed her favorite pink vibrator. She set her phone on the desk across from her bed and began recording herself masturbating with it. For several minutes, she let the vibrations stimulate her clit as her free hand fondled her breasts. With the thought that Oliver would get to see it lingering in her mind, it didn't take long to finally get off.

Her knees flew together as she came, her free hand grabbing her breast while her other hand pulled the vibrator away from her overly sensitive clit. A moan fell from her lips as she finally relaxed against her bed. That had been the best masturbation session Felicity had the pleasure of experiencing. She grabbed her phone off the desk and sent the video to Oliver. It took a little while to send, but it was worth it when she received his response.

**Oliver** : I could get off to that for months. Thank you  
 _Felicity_ : It was my… pleasure ;)  
 **Oliver** : The best part had to be when you screamed my name  
 _Felicity_ : I hope it's not weird that I think about you when I masturbate  
 **Oliver** : It better not be because I think about you when I jack off  
 _Felicity_ : If you're ever in Boston, you should come look me up  
 **Oliver** : That definitely gives me incentive to check out my company's holdings there  
 _Felicity_ : Well, if that doesn't, then maybe this will…

Felicity couldn't help sending him one more photo: a shot of her dripping wet fingers.

She hoped it would give Oliver the extra push he needed to come out there for a weekend. It didn't matter that their relationship didn't go beyond fuck buddies. She just really wanted to have a good time with him. If it led to more, then so be it. If not, at least she'd have the memories. For now, she'd enjoy his photos and videos, wistfully thinking about those three amazing days they'd spent in Vegas the previous year. It would be enough to get her through several more lonely months if need be.

Suddenly, her phone chimed. Felicity quickly picked it up to find one more message from Oliver.

**Oliver** : Does next week work for you?  
 _Felicity_ : Hmm… Next week…  
 **Oliver** : I know for a fact you're free. It's winter break, isn't it?  
 _Felicity_ : You caught me!  
 **Oliver** : Next week, then?  
 _Felicity_ : Yes.  
 **Oliver** : :)  
 _Felicity_ : ;)  
 **Oliver** : Good night  
 _Felicity_ : Night

"Well, that was unexpected," Felicity muttered before making her way to the bathroom to wipe herself down. Maybe she wouldn't need those photos and videos after all.


End file.
